Deception
by Earnest Poison
Summary: (AU) Sasuke's Parents are killed in front of him as a young boy, and his once mysteriously disappered older brother, Itachi comes back to be the young boy's care-taker. When switching schools he finds new friends and unexpected enemies. A fic about...
1. Thoughts of a plagued past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or All his counter parts that I love oh So much!

**Reference:** Well, I was bored, and from boredom all great things sprout. This is something my wonderful accomplice in crime and I concocted.

As a warning, this story will contain some spoilers for those not accustomed to the story as of now in the chapter's 100 plus. But if not then don't worry, its only characters and such since this will be an AU story with only some of the plot and character personalities the same. Also the rating for the story will go up as the story progresses due to violent content, cussing and gore.

Read and Enjoy!

Naruto Cast © Masashi Kishimoto, Plot thought © Jessi Cutrell, Chelsea Silverman.

**"Deception"**

**Chapter 1:** **Thoughts of a plagued past.**

_The unexpected happens, the unexplainable. Tortured minds can't predict the future nor see its forth-comings. Days go on without answers, and the clock ticks forward without reason for the unexplainable events that pass on through its time._

_-0-_

The sun shone down, its beams hitting every surface lighting the entire day in its iridescent rays. Laughter could be heard, people could be seen walking and children in school could be eyed chasing after each other just simply delighting in the naïve pleasure they were allowed to dally in.

One child sat alone from the others playing around foolishly and getting their clothes torn and tattered. With small feet moving back and forth the swing he was seated on tottered back and forth to the rhythm of his own accordance.

While the swing's slightly rusted chains squeaked back and forth at the kids moving ministrations a kids screaming rung through the air catching the young child's endless attention. Lifting his head up from the seemingly interesting ground his gray eyes scanned the scene laid out before him.

One kid was lying on his stomach; face full of dirt while two others stood above him, grins spread across their grubby, and dirt streaked little faces. With a grunt of dissatisfaction he stood up from the swing leaving the plastic seat to sway on its own.

Stopping next to the kid on the ground he extended a hand to help up the tear stricken child. Gladly accepting the offered support the bullied kid pulled himself up off the floor wiping the tears from his face as if they were a burden to the world.

Taking a good look at his savior the little boy noticed that there was something eerie and out of place on his features. His hair was a dark pitch black with bangs reaching out over his forehead falling midway down to his shoulders and extensions rather short curling up in a spiky fashion from the base of his neck over the top of his head.

His eyes were a dark gray, seeming an almost black color unless you looked closely. In them held contents of vast amounts of wonder, curiosity, and yet a certain hindrance, and cold harshness.

His posture was friendly enough but rendered the thought of cockiness, superiority and general confidence. With one hand situated in the pocket of his knee length white pants and the other held lifeless at his side a small smile graced his lips making everything about him seem lighter, and gentler.

"You alright?" he asked, voice being a lot kinder than one would expect from someone with such a general overview.

Nodding quickly the boy whipped at his eyes again smearing the imaginary tears that were already slashed from existence off his face.

"Hey!" came a booming voice interrupting the consoling conversation between the two kids.

Moving his head slightly the black haired, gray-eyed boy looked at one of the two bullies still standing there watching the friendly exchange.

"What are you still doing here," he calmly stated his hand still remaining in his pocket and the other only slightly twitching to keep the blood flowing into him palm.

"What I feel like doing," the bully exclaimed back in the utmost unintelligent way he could possibly manage.

"How about you do what you feel like doing somewhere else, your disturbing me," he evenly put it turning around coolly starting back to the swing he was earlier occupying.

"Why you little punk."

By now a small group of other children had gathered around to watch the exchange of words between the two students and were eagerly awaiting the next action that would happen in the trade. They neither were disappointed nor had to wait long before the bully made a move and charged towards the other kids turned back in a cowardly yet indecisive move.

Without a moment's hesitation, the boy stopped walking and disappeared from sight. Stunned from the sudden reaction the bully skidded to an ungraceful stop and stupidly whipped his head from side to side trying to decipher where the boy had gone.

A shiver ran down his back before a sharp pain hit the back of his knee and he went falling forward with such amazing speed that it was a surprise his face wasn't run into the ground. With a cry of pain from the boy and a shout of shock from the spectators the missing boy turned up, his hand closed into a fist his body in a forward stance.

As if afraid he was going to turn on them like some savage, rabid beast all the kids dispersed leaving one stunned kid, one brushing off an imaginary spec of dirt, another flailing on the floor grasping his knee in agony and a fourth grinning as if the apocalypse had just sprung up from the depths of hell, and he was the command of all the evil.

Practically tripping over himself the bully's friend ran past the grinning kid and the other indifferent one over to him grabbing him by the shoulder and picking him up slowly making sure not to hurt him any further.

"You freak," he spat in his face before half dragging, half carrying his friend off the nurse's office for a checkup to make sure nothing was broken or seriously injured. When in doubt by the look on his face and the pain in his voice, something was snapped or shattered.

Letting out a sigh he shrugged off the often-heard comment and started to finish the short walk back to the swing he was sitting on earlier. Stopping in his tracks for yet another time he turned his head to stare at the kid who was openly grinning at him.

"Anything else I can do," he commented in and off handed matter trying to reason why the kid was just standing and staring, and above all smiling like tomorrow was to never come.

With a stuttering tone the kid's bottom lip quivered up and down trying to form words that remained amorphous. After a few more tries his mouth opened this time comprehensible words admitted.

"That was amazing," he said eyes flashing a sudden emotion that was gone as soon as it had appeared, yet not soon enough for the other young boy to pick up on the look and a frown to form on his features.

Turning his entire body, fists clenched at his side in excitement the kid let an excited laugh escape his mouth before his power hungry eyes met with his young counter part. "Would you teach me," he quickly said.

"Would you show me how to do what you just did? Then those guys would never bother me again," he breathlessly said. Mocking an unformed and untrained upper cut with one of his fists he bounced up giddily.

"Please," he begged. "I would be unstoppable, and then no one would…"

"Mess with you again?" the other guessed, his voice now hard, all traces of friendliness gone. "That's what you were going to say right? That if you were strong and knew how to beat people up no one would mess with you. That's pathetic; guys like you… Guys like you should never be allowed to have power," he practically screamed in the kids face.

Turning around with both his hands now in his pockets he walked back over to his earlier swing. Retracting one hand from his pocket he grabbed his bag strap and placed it over his head to rest on the opposite shoulder. Then placing the hand back in his pocket he proceeded to walk off the school campus and home.

"That's the kid isn't it?"

"Yeah, one of the two heirs to the Uchiha Name."

"I heard his brother is dead."

"I heard he ran away from home."

"Isn't Uchiha the name of one of the wealthiest families in the town?"

"Rumor is they are now bankrupt."

He heard all the whispers being thrown around by careless children his age, older and even some younger. It wasn't something new. Rumors had been spreading around ever since his brother ran away from home the last year.

He had only been six at the time, yet he thought he understood his brother and what he was doing with his life. But that whole year he had seemed more distant, more self-reliant. He had stayed out till late hours of the night, and had either been cooped up in his room during the day or out in the landscape behind their house training.

He remembered asking his brother once to help him train, to help him become stronger. He had loved his brother, admired him even, and asking him to help him train was a point of trying to be more like him.

"_Brother, Brother! Will you help me train today?"_

"_I have things to do."_

"_Come on! You never teach me anything, it's not fair, you always promise… but you never do."_

"_Next time Sasuke, next time."_

He seemed more distant than ever that day. His eyes didn't have any light to them. They were cold, hard, gone. The next day he just never came home, and from that day on he was never really heard of by the family again. Most thought him dead, wounded or even too handicapped to show his face to the proud Uchiha family again.

Others pronounced maybe he was kidnapped, killed, hurt… yet a ransom note or condolence script was never sent back home announcing any evidence of the sort. Then there were the skeptics who said he just simply ran away because he was too weak to deal with any of the family's dealings.

That's the one thing that had always made the young man mad. He brother was never weak. He was never the one to run away from a challenge no matter how much of a disadvantage he seemed to be at. He was the family protégée, the one who was going to take on the proud name of the Uchiha Family and bring it to its utmost ever high. No, his brother was defiantly not a coward.

Yet no one knew the truth, and most likely the matter would remain speculation for the rest of time, until either his body was found whether it be alive or dead, or a note was read.

Continuing his way out of the school campus he finally reached a cross walk and pressed the button before waiting for the sign to show a white animated figure signaling that he could start walking.

Once the sign switched from "don't walk" to "walk" he started on his path home once again his mind simply remaining on the walk home his past being too puzzling to ponder on at a time like this.

_:::Still on the playground:::_

"So he is the one he wants," commented the kid still standing on the playground where the other had stormed off from.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Heir to the family name, brother to the infamous Itachi Uchiha. And above all else, nothing but an untrained wimp," sneered the boy.

Black hair held high in a spiky tight pony tail and tanned skin darkened more by the sun over head a twisted grin spread across his face adding more to the evil aura around him that suddenly spiked.

Suddenly as if foreshadow thunder could be heard in the distance and rain came down in sheets on people, plants and ground alike. Kids scurried around trying to get under protective gear and decided to either wait out the rain or take a chance and run the length to their house.

The sun faded and was replaced by black clouds and a gray sky. Shaking his head side to side sending water droplets cascading off his figure he let out a crackling laugh that in an instant mixed with the sound of thunder rolling. Within an instant lightning flashed and once it was gone, so was he.

_-0-_

**A/N:** So how was it? Good? Bad?! I would love feed back from everyone, and Comments would be greatly appreciated! The more comments I get, the faster the chapters come out and such, and you get the drift!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Now, clicky the button and make both you and me happy!!


	2. Home Coming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sasuke of course, though I know a friend who eagerly awaits me to kid-nap him and drop him off on her front door step. But for now, I'm just borrowing his character for my own twisted ways x

**Reference:** This Chapter contains some graphic scenes, and blood. This is a warning, but it should be nothing of the caliber to throw up by, unless you have a REALLY easy stomach. And I do assure you every tiny drop of blood and such I interject into this story is important and needed in this plot line. Also this chapter is a little angst-y so forgive me, I am really not trying to keep you in suspense and or put Sasuke threw "to" much pain…lol!

Enjoy!

**Deception**

**Chapter 2: Home Coming**

_Time is unpredictable, and ever-changing. Once thought out views and morals can be throw out in an instant, and feelings always can be hurt. Blood drips from the physical wounds, yet those of the heart and soul run much deeper then any blade can achieve._

_-0-_

As the rain came down in sheets Sasuke walked on, the downfall of water not hindering his path. Thoughts plagued his mind throughout the walk home, no matter how much he tried to tie down his feelings.

He could feel a wave of emotion wavering through his body but catching it just in time he was able to force it right back down into the dark, hollow depths of his mind, just were they all belonged. The rain pounded on his small body, and he shook his head to send the cascading water out of his face.

It wasn't to far now, a block or so, and then he would be home, in his house, in his room, eating his food and being surrounded by the only people he loved. Mother, Father… And Brother.

His feet immediately stopped walking, the rain taking no heed and continuing to pour down on his shaking body.

"_Where the hell did that come from?"_ he wondered. His brother was gone, and he wasn't ever coming back… He never would be. That was just a fact of life, and something he would just need to learn to accept.

Clutching his fists into tight balls along side his waist until the tip of his nails bit into his palm he let out a muffled, exasperated breath. A trail of blood ran down his hand and falling off onto the drenched streets never to be seen again ran down the sidewalk into the drain pipes. Life had really been simple back then hadn't it? Not having to worry about anything in the world, and looking up to his older brother for support and trust.

Had he really been that stupid? That blind not to see the changes going on around him and the attitudes and personalities beginning to flare? Or had it been the simple mind of a small child, just being too young to understand the horrors and abnormalities of the world?

Both he guessed. It was easy to be blinded by something you never before knew existed. He was raised in a loving family, that sure had their problems as does every well respected group of people, but he was never expressed to horrors such as the things he had seen in the last year or so. His brother leaving had just been the start of it all. After that, it seemed the whole family fell apart.

He was the younger brother, the small one, the naïve fool. He never thought that in the eyes of his father he never measured up to the likes of his brother. Always being ignored by his father, being in the way and generally scorned at for not being as good, or as skilled as his brother.

Never was it fair, but to his father he just never measured up to the likes of his brother. Even promises were broke in order for his father to do something with his brother, or to go to a meeting at which his brother was to present. He was constantly reassured by his mother every day that his father was doing nothing more than trying to make all their lives the best he could provide, but in Sasuke's opinion he was just a secondary son, just as he was second in everything.

Head bowed, rain drenching his clothing that was now a secondary skin his entire body shook. Anger cursed through his body at the fact he wasn't good enough. Resentment scorched his being for being to easy to be hurt. Sadness lingered on in his facial features at the past he couldn't change, and yet he felt nothing as he had for the past year been training his mind for.

Looking back up to the present world face and eyes alike, he walked on face aloof like a cold statue carved in marble intended to be frozen in all eternity.

_::: Somewhere off in the distance :::_

Hopping from tree to tree a black figure remained hidden watchful eyes trained on the young boy like a tiger catching its prey in its never escaping eye. Careful to keep a safe distance his gaze never drifted off of Sasuke, and his feet never missed a branch or even made the slightest sound or indication he was going to fall from his high perched haven.

With careful movements he balanced his weight from branch looking over the small child.

"_Weakling,"_ he mused. With his hair and clothes soaking wet, and his hands sporting small blood trails that were almost all washed away but still held evident traces of smears on them he did look rather pathetic. Rather small, and un-intimidating. His shivering was taken into account by the spectator and his somewhat sad display of emotion earlier did not go unnoticed.

"Why would a person like him want someone so small, and stupid? He is nothing compared to his brother. Nothing but a cheap, small replica that pales in comparison."

With a snort of disgust and a twist of annoyance he turned his back on the child and hopped in the other direction with the grace of a fluent gymnast.

_-0-_

The rain had finally stopped as had his feet right in front of his home's front gate. As if he was scared he took a hesitant step towards the gate before a queasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach prevented him from setting another foot forward to open the gate. Something was not right, he could feel it, something was wrong and he had learned long ago to listen to his instincts.

A sudden screeching noise reached his ears and made him whip him entire body around to stare behind him. Nothing. There was nothing there, but that noise couldn't have been real could it? No. It was to high-pitched, to helpless, to un-normal to be fake.

It sounded like an animal dieing, its shrill scream ricocheting off the walls of his ears and sending messages to his brain full of concern and worry.

Turning back to the gate he walked quickly to the call button and pressed it. No answer. Pressing it a few more times he grew uneasy and walled around to the front of the booth.

"Hey," he called to the guard whose face was lying down on his desk.

"Come on, your not getting paid to sleep on the job," he complained before reaching through the booth to try and shake the man awake. The cold body only felt colder when his fingers touched the pale skin. His face was blank, his eyes white and glassy and his neck sported a giant gash which had sliced the jugular artery sending blood pooling on his normally white uniform and onto the floor around his desk.

Sasuke's eyes grew to the size of apples as his pupils grew small and dialated with fear. Reaching back inside the booth he pressed the open button for the gate before turning around and with all the power he had ran the path to his over sized home.

Running along the path small pools of blood could be seen which only sent his fear into full kick. Somewhere along the way he had dropped his school bag, all of his school work forgotten which now seemed of no importance.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of running he reached the front door which he threw open with the force of panic only to stop dead in his tracks. Blood was smeared all over the white marble floor which was littered with the two dead bodies of the maids that worked the down stairs portion. The women maid was face up her throat also slit the exact same excruciating way as the guards had been. The male maid was face down on the floor and knife protruding from his back.

Blood was covering the ground in, its red sticky texture no doubt staining the floor. Some was pooled others streaked around the bodies showing tell tale signs of the people trying to escape the hand fate had dealt them.

Shaking his head side to side trying to clear his head he left the door ajar where it was and ran to the next room his shoes stepping in the red blood only mixing it together further.

From room to room it was the same. Maids and house keepers where slaughtered by the same simple throwing knifes either having their throats slit or their backs or stomachs impaled. Blood was in every room, covering every surface like a plague and seemingly clinging to the little boy like a child to his mother.

The fate of the guards of the house was worse and the way of death was seemingly taunting and violent. Knifes were implanted in either two or more places on their body, more blood hanging around their limp bodies and by the excruciating expressions on their faces, death for them had not come quickly.

Some one was toying around with them all. Hunting everyone like scared little animals, and rubbing death in their faces like nothing other than a fleeting fantasy.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, so much blood. So much death, just way too much. Falling to the floor he covered his ears with his small young hands tears streaming down his face.

How could this be happening? Why was this happening? It hurt so much, and he was so scared. Sitting on his knees, hands over his ears and head shaking side to side he let sobs rack his figure.

He was so sacred and everyone was dead, all the maids and guards, what hope was there for his family. If the trained personal couldn't defend themselves what hope did his joyful mother or business man father have?

Whimpering caught his attention through his thoughts and he looked up enough through his wet filled eyes to see movement in the distance. Immediately without second thought he stood up and ran over to the withering man.

It was one of the guards for the family. Knifes stuck out of his back and some out of his chest yet his breathing continued and with each shaky breath he was able to continue to stay alive by pure chance or a hell of a lot of luck.

Bending down Sasuke grabbed the man's head and elevated it above the rest of his body by placing it in his lap. Slashing at his eyes he tried to wipe away all the tears in his eyes that only proved to add red blood to mix with the tears on his eyes.

"What happened," he asked his voice shaky, unnoted and totally out of character.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he whispered before a line of coughs over took his body sending small tremors though his limbs resulting in a twitching motion. "I-I couldn't stop him," he breathed barely being able to get the words to come from his mouth.

"Tohru-Sensei," Sasuke whimpered.

_Sensei_

Teacher. The only person in the house that he could relate to. The only person who understood his pain and comforted him through training and smiles. So many times had he just gone to talk to him and wound up feeling lighter than he had in days. The same person who trained him to fight martial arts and compliment him on his form and improvement. He had made him feel important, accomplished.

But now here he was blood trickling from his lip, back and chest covered in red and his breath coming in short, unsteady pants. He looked pale, sickly and fragile like a china doll. This wasn't the teacher he knew, it wasn't the same man that taught him his martial arts stances. It wasn't the teacher he knew to be strong and never back down from a challenge; this person was not the same man as he had known for his entire life.

"I-I'm s-orry Sasuke. I-I couldn't defeat him. Pl-lease forgive me," he whispered with a barely audible voice before his eyes faded out and his chest stopped rising.

Tears ran freely down his face as he closed the eyes of the deceased man and stood up his back turned towards him. His body was now covered in blood, his face wet with tears of sadness and his small body was shivering.

As if the boy had not gone through enough a scream was sounded upstairs and Sasuke ran upstairs in hopes that maybe he could find his Mother or Father alive, anyone, just anyone alive.

He reached his parents double door room. Reaching for the handle his hand stopped as a deep voice let go of a barked order.

"Don't come in here."

Against the speakers will his hand reached the door and twisting it open the doors flew open.

Mother, Father…

Both were lying face down on the floor, fresh blood starting to pool around their motionless bodies. A black, shadow covered figure stood above them, short sword in hand, blood glistening from the blade. Looking up from his deed Sasuke couldn't see his face but his golden eyes stood out in the dark like a lit candle.

The slits in his eyes slanted while a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well hello there young Uchiha. How was your day? Pleasant I presume."

Lower lip quivering and legs shaking he let himself fall to the ground in a pathetic heap. "Why? Why did you murder them all?" he screamed at the figure no matter how scared he was at the moment.

"Why you ask. Truth be told, I have no reasonable excuse. I simply did it because I could, for that and only that did I murder them."

"But you killed them in cold blood, how could you be so merciless?" Sasuke yelled tears mixing with his words before falling to the ground.

"So young, so naïve. The world is not a nice place, or a fair one. It makes no sense, it has no logic. I kill because I can, because I do, just as you cry because you're weak and fragile…like a flower that wilts under a sudden change," he said in an eerie voice as he took a couple steps forward towards Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke whispered. "It's not right. Please don't hurt me. I'm scared, I don't want to die."

"Then run away and get stronger. Harden your heart so you can no longer be hurt. Trust no one and then one day we will meet again and you can take out your revenge on me then. Until then hate me, detest me and let my memories haunt your dreams. Don't ever forget, you are now nothing but an avenger."

-0-

**A/N: **Cliffy…. God I'm so evil this early on in the story! So how was it? Sorry if it was a little dark. I just needed to put that in there for every one to understand why I make him the way I make him. Also, yes… it was basically the exact same way as the actual "Naruto" storyline…the butlers and maids acting as the ones in his clan, but there are some Major differences in the plot lines.

And about Tohru, the Sensei… I like him, so don't steal him lol. And no, he isn't in the Manga or anime I made him up so you didn't miss anything important!

Well, after about a few more chapters or so, maybe 2 or 3 the plot will pick up again, and more characters including the one who the anime was named after will be introduced. Then the story will become lighter, more amusing and happy!

Review and the next chapter should be out soon!

_-Chelsea .S._


End file.
